


Online / Competitive Gamers

by Evergade



Series: Hijack June week 2018 [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: -C'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Jack.-Un problème ?-Je me suis fait encore niquer un score. Encore par le même perso, en plus ! Si je veux que ma team reste en place dans le classement, je ne dois pas me faire niquer ! En plus cette pute est toute seule !-Comment tu sais que c'est une fille ?-Chais pas, elle a un avatar de meuf…
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: Hijack June week 2018 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676761
Kudos: 5





	Online / Competitive Gamers

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

-C'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Jack.

-Un commentaire à faire, monsieur Frost ? Fit l’enseignant.

-Non, je réagissais juste à ce que vous disiez...

-Vous réagissez à une équation différentielle par ''c'est pas vrai'' ? Rangez-moi donc votre téléphone et écoutez.

Jack baissa la tête et planqua son téléphone dans sa poche. Aster, son meilleur ami lui mit un coup de coude quand l'enseignant reprit son cours.

-Un problème ?

-Je me suis fait encore niquer un score. Encore par le même perso, en plus !

-'Tain, mec, tu crois que c'est le moment ?

-Si je veux que ma team reste en place dans le classement, je ne dois pas me faire niquer ! En plus cette pute est toute seule !

-Comment tu sais que c'est une fille ?

-Chais pas, elle a un avatar de meuf…

-Ça veut rien dire.

-J'm'en tape. Je vais la défoncer.

-Tu frappes les filles toi, maintenant ?

-Nan. Mais je peux maraver son perso.

-T'es vraiment un gosse.

-J't'emmerdes.

-T'as essayé de lui parler ?

-Non… C'est pas con.

-T'essaiera à la pause. Maintenant, écoutes ou tu vas encore te ramasser…

Jack attendit la sonnerie avec impatience et fut le premier à sortir. Il déverrouilla son téléphone et se connecta. Il tapa le nom de son adversaire. Il reçut bientôt un message.

'' **DragonWarrior est en ligne** ''

 _''Salut'',_ envoya Jack _''Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'acharnes contre ma team?''_

_''Tu es bien impoli, dis donc… C'est pas une façon de parler à quelqu'un qui te démonte régulièrement''_

_''Pourquoi moi ?''_

_''T'a pas encore compris qui j'étais ? T'es encore plus idiot que j'imaginais''_

_''T'es qui ?''_

_''Je te laisse deviner, Jack''_

_''_ **DragonWarrior est hors ligne** _''_

-C'est qui cette pute ? Se demanda jack.

Deux semaines plus tard, la team de Jack avait baissé d'une place dans le classement. Et une autre team avait apparu: les _Dragons Riders_. Les huit personnages qui la composaient étaient Vipère, Cauchemard4life, Chouchoute, Prout, Pet, Berserk, Windshear et DragonWarrior, bien sûr. En une semaine, ils étaient montés dans le classement de manière fulgurante. À force de chercher, il avait parlé à Vipère, Chouchoute et Windshear, qui s'était montré aimable mais intraitable : ils voulaient gagner la compétition qui avait lieu à la fin du mois. Prout et Pet étaient frères et sœurs et étaient aussi un peu barrés. Ils lui avaient parlé mais avaient fini par s'engueuler entre eux pour une histoire de poulet et Cauchemard4life et Berserk avaient dit qu'ils voulaient le démonter. Le seul avec qui il avait parlé convenablement, c'était DragonWarrior. Elle lui envoyait des messages pour le provoquer à chaque fois que _Dragons Riders_ les battaient. Jack l'insultait alors copieusement jusqu'à ce soir-là.

_''Ça te fait pas trop mal ?''_

_''Quoi ?''_

_''De te faire péter aussi souvent. Je comprends que ton ego en prenne un coup...''_

_''C'est pas le moment, là...''_

Jack s'était attendu à une autre remarque acerbe, mais DragonWarrior lui envoya ;

_''Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?''_

_''Comme si ça pouvait t'intéresser…''_

_''Si je te pose la question. C'est marrant de me foutre de ta gueule, mais pas si tu déprimes. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?''_

_''C'est l'anniversaire de la mort de ma sœur.''_

_''Oh merde… Je ne savais pas.''_

_''C'est pas comme si tu étais responsable''_

_''Tu veux en parler ?''_

_''Tu veux écouter ?''_

Jack lui avait raconté toute l'histoire. Et il fut surpris de voir que DragonWarrior l'écoutait. Pas comme la plupart des gens, avec pitié, mais avec intérêt. Elle lui raconta qu'elle avait perdu sa mère quand elle était jeune et comment elle avait fait son deuil. Ça fit du bien à Jack d'en parler mais le réveil fut dur. Il fut tellement occupé à lui parler qu'il ne s'occupa pas de sa team le soir et le lendemain, il découvrit qu'elle avait encore descendu et _Dragon Riders_ avait pris deux places de plus et qu'elle se retrouvait désormais en seconde position.

' _'Tu t'es foutu de moi, salope !_ '' envoya Jack énervé.

_''Hein ?''_

_''T'as fait semblant de m'écouter pour niquer ma team ! T'es vraiment une pute!''_

_''J'ai pas joué hier ! C'est mes teammates qui l'ont fait, j'ai rien à voir là dedans !''_

_''C'est ça, salope...''_

_''Jack, j'y suis pour rien !''_

_''Et comment tu sais mon nom, d'abord ?''_

_''Je te connais, idiot !''_

_''Dis-moi qui tu es !''_

_''Non''_

_''Tu sais qui je suis, si t'as vraiment rien fait, dis-moi ton nom''_

_''Non''_

_''T'es qu'une pute… Putain j'y crois même pas''_

_''Je te le dirais une fois que la compète sera terminé''_

_''C'est pas toi qui vas la gagner''_

_''Je suis bien partie pour, pourtant''_

_''Ce que tu m'as fait, ça se fait pas. Je vais te balancer aux administrateurs''_

_''Fais pas ça. Si tu le fais, je suis banni à vie et je dois tout recommencer. La compète est dans une semaine. Ne me fais pas ça.''_

_''Parce que tu crois que ce que tu m'as fait, ça ne mérite rien ?''_

_''Jack, je te jure que je n'ai rien fais. Je ne savais pas qu'ils allaient péter ta team quand je serais pas là, je te promets que-''_

Le téléphone lui fut arraché des mains et il vit l'enseignant esquisser un sourire victorieux.

-Monsieur Frost, si ce que je dis ne vous intéresse pas, dites-le-moi. Ou mieux : aller faire un tour en salle de colle pour me rédiger un papier de 5000 mots sur le respect. Je consentirais à vous redonner votre téléphone après, peut-être.

Grognant, il se leva et alla faire un tour en salle de colle. Il jeta son sac sur une table et sortit de quoi écrire, encore très énervé.

''Aller, se dit-il. Tu torches ça vite fait et tu récupères ton téléphone, et derrière tu pourras dégager DragonWarrior''

Il en était à sa deuxième feuille quand il entendit des cris étouffés. La porte s'ouvrit et Dagur Berserker entra, suivit d'une surveillante qui vociférait :

-Ça t'apprendra !

-Pff… j'vois pas pourquoi on a pas le droit de fumer dans des chiottes, il fait froid dehors...

-C'est dans le règlement du lycée et c'est la loi !

-J'm'en tape…

Elle partit en levant les bras au ciel et Dagur le regarda :

-Qu'est-ce que t'a fait, toi ?

-J'avais mon téléphone en cours.

-Et tu fais quoi ?

-5000 mots sur le respect. Et toi ?

-Un exposé sur le danger de jeter ses mégots dans l'évacuation. Enfin, ils peuvent courir.

-J'ai pas le choix, moi, grogna Jack.

-T'as toujours le choix, fit Dagur, enjoué. Soit un rebelle !

-Si je ne le fais pas, je ne récupère pas mon téléphone, et j'en ai absolument besoin.

-J'comprends… Ta meuf ?

-Non, pour jarreter la salope qui m'a niqué.

-Hein ?

-Je joue à un jeu en ligne et hier soir, j'allais pas super bien… Bref, on a discuté et pendant qu'on parlait, elle a niqué ma team. J'me retrouve septième alors qu'elle est deuxième !

Dagur fronça les sourcils.

-C'est toi, le mec qui s’excite tout le temps de la team Guardian ? C'est quoi déjà… Machin du fun, là… C'est toi ?

Jack pâlit.

-Ouais… Mais toi…

-Berserk, de la team des _Dragon Riders_. C'est vrai qu'on t'a bien niqué, hier…

Jack fronça les sourcils.

-Tu diras à DragonWarrior que dès que j'ai récupéré mon téléphone je la tège.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Elle a profité de ma faiblesse pour me niquer, hier soir ! C'est une pute !

-Déjà, c'est pas ''elle'', mais ''lui''. Et il a pas joué hier soir.

-Hein ?

-Il est resté connecté pendant chais pas combien de temps, mais il a refusé de faire une battle. Il a dit qu'il parlait et que le mec à qui il parlait avait besoin de lui. C'était toi ?

-Ouais…

-Beh putain… Pourtant c'est lui qui veut le plus le prix, mais c'est la première fois que je le vois faire ça.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi il veut autant le prix ?

-Il a besoin de pognon pour son père.

-Hein ?

-Son père s'est fait tirer dessus. Il est flic, tu vois, et on a dû lui amputer la jambe. Il a besoin d'une prothèse haut de gamme pour reprendre le service, alors il veut gagner pour lui en payer une. On l'aide a gagné et on lui filera tout le fric.

Jack se sentit comme un con. Lui voulait juste l'argent pour s'éclater et se payer son permis, mais il n'avait jamais demandé les raisons de DragonWarrior.

-C'est qui, ce mec ?

-Mon meilleur pote.

-Son nom.

-Ça, je peux pas te le dire. J'ai fait une promesse.

-Ouais…

Jack finit rapidement sa punition, tout en étant toujours perturbé parce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il la rendit à l'enseignant qui lui donna son téléphone. Il voulut envoyer un message à DragonWarrior mais le compte était suspendu. Il reçut rapidement un message de Dagur :

_''Mec, dès que je te croise, je te saigne''_

_''C'est pas moi, je viens juste de récupérer mon téléphone''_

_''Ça viens de ta team. En le bannant, ça a dissous la team et on doit repartir de zéro''_

_''Je vais voir. Mais je te jure que c'est pas moi''_

Il chercha toute la soirée mais personne n'avoua. Il se mit alors en tête de gagner. Si DragonWarrior ne pouvait pas avoir l'argent, il le gagnerait pour lui.

Il ne resta plus que quelques jours avant le résultat, et Jack se mobilisa presque nuit et jour pour remonter dans le classement. Il en venait à faire des coups bas aux autres équipes. La dernière nuit, sa team passa première dans le classement, et il fit une nuit blanche pour garder sa place. À 6h50, il commença à enlever ses teammates un par un pour être sûr de gagner la totalité du prix. Il n'avait pas vraiment de scrupule à le faire étant donné qu'il se tapait presque tout le boulot pendant les combats et qu'au fond, il ne les connaissait pas vraiment. À 7h00, il était seul dans sa team et avait officiellement gagné. Il se tapa un nombre d'insultes et de menaces importantes, mais il s'en fichait. Il quitterait ce serveur dès qu'il aurait le prix. On lui fit un virement trois jours plus tard et il retira le tout en liquide. Il alla au lycée le lendemain, pas vraiment à l'aise de se promener avec 10 000 euros sur lui. Il alla voir Dagur directement.

-Tu diras à DragonWarrior que je l'attends dans les chiottes du troisième à midi.

Il continua sa route et il avait l'impression que le temps s'écoula de plus en plus lentement. Quand midi arriva, il dit à Aster qu'il le rejoindrait plus tard pour déjeuner et alla au point de rendez-vous. Il vit un petit nerd à lunettes qui était dans sa classe dans les toilettes ;

-Casses-toi, Haddock, dit Jack.

-Toujours aussi aimable, lâcha Haddock.

-Sérieux, dégage, j'attends quelqu'un.

-C'est moi que tu attendais.

-Hein ?

-T'as toujours rien compris, hein ? T'es encore plus idiot que ce que…

-DragonWarrior ?

-Lui-même. C'est vrai que tu croyais que j'étais une fille ?

-T'as un avatar de fille.

-Et alors ? Un mec ne peut pas avoir un perso féminin ?

-T'étais lui depuis tout ce temps ?

-Oui. Je ne comprends pas que t'es rien compris avant…

-C'est comme ça que t'a su qui j'étais…

-T'étais pas vraiment discret… Bon, je suis là, maintenant, tu me veux quoi ?

Jack fronça les sourcils. Il avait du mal à croire qu'Hiccup Haddock le tout petit nerd de sa classe était le puissant DragonWarrior qui avait réduit ses efforts de plusieurs mois à néant en quelques semaines.

Il reprit contenance.

-Dagur m'a dit pour ton père.

-T'avais pas à le savoir.

-Si je l'avais pas su, j'aurais pas pu faire ça.

Il lui tendit l'enveloppe avec les billets.

-C'est quoi ?

-10 000 euros.

La bouche d'Hiccup s'ouvrit toute seule.

-Hein ?

-J'ai remporté le prix. Et j'ai viré tout mes teammates pour garder le fric.

-C'est bâtard, mais… Merci.

Hiccup se mit à pleurer, désemparant Jack.

-Euh… Ça va ?

-J'croyais pas que… Je pensais que je devrais faire une autre compète, mais c'est dans six mois…

-Ton père pourra marcher plus vite comme ça…

Hiccup se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras.

-Merci… Merci beaucoup.

Jack fut un peu décontenancé puis sourit et le serra contre lui. C'était pas son genre, mais il était content d'avoir fait une bonne action.

-Ça te dit qu'on mange ensemble ? Maintenant que c'est fini, j'aimerais bien apprendre à te connaître.

Hiccup s'écarta de lui et hocha la tête en s’essuyant une larme au coin de l’œil.

-Eh ben, mec, t'en a mis du temps, commenta Aster. Et qu'est-ce que tu fous avec Haddock ?

-On mange ensemble.

-Okay…

Aster regarda Hiccup.

-S'il t'a coincé dans les chiottes, t'as le droit de refuser, tu sais…

Jack soupira.

-Arrêtes avec tes conneries, je ferai jamais ça. Tu vas finir par me faire passer pour un violeur à force.

-Et je sais me défendre, dit Hiccup.

-Avec ta carrure de crevette ? Permets-moi d'en douter.

-Tu peux lui demander.

-C'est lui, DragonWarrior, expliqua Jack.

-C'est lui la salope qui n'arrêtait pas de t'emmerder ?

-C'est ça.

-Et maintenant, t'a viré homo pour te le taper ? Plaisanta Aster. Charmant… Ça ne m'étonne même pas.

-Aster la ferme, grogna Jack en s’asseyant.

-De toute façon, je ne peux pas rester, dit Hiccup, je dois aller… Je vais aller poser un truc, ça sera plus prudent...

Jack le regarda et hocha la tête. Il savait qu'Hiccup cherchait probablement juste une excuse pour s'enfuir, il était probablement mal à l'aise, mais il comprenait.

-Okay, alors…

-À plus tard chéri ! Fit Hiccup en se penchant vers lui.

Il l'embrassa rapidement et quand il s'écarta, Jack le tint par la nuque.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Murmura-t-il.

-Parce que ça t'emmerde et t'emmerder est mon passe-temps préféré.

-Et si ça m’emmerde pas ?

-Alors c'est encore mieux.

Jack sourit et l'embrassa une seconde fois.

-À plus tard.

Hiccup lui adressa un petit signe de main en partant et Jack le regarda s'éloigner avec un petit sourire.

-Sérieux ?

-Faut croire.

-Ce mec t'a fait tourner en bourrique pendant un mois.

-Je sais… Mais franchement, tu me connais… Ça t'étonne?

-Pas vraiment, reconnu Aster avec sourire.

**Author's Note:**

> *Je ne joue pas à des jeux en ligne donc j'ai basé ça sur ce que me dise des copains qui y jouent. Quand je leur ai parlé de mon texte, ils m'ont expliqué qu'on ne peut pas virer les gens d'une team comme ça. Il faut leur accord, et il y a tout un truc juridique pour éviter ce genre de chose. Par contre, il y a vraiment des compètes qui donne de l'argent aux vainqueurs (mais, d'après mon pote, ce serait plutôt de l'ordre de 100 000 euros minimum...)


End file.
